All the Love in the World
by Meiya Mie
Summary: Sakura's thoughts after Syaoran leaves (vol. 12 manga spoilers!)


Notes:

Card Captor Sakura and its characters are property of CLAMP and 

other affiliates. The lyrics of 'All the Love in the World' are 

copyrighted by The Corrs. No infringement intended for any of the above 

parties.

This fic has spoilers for the end of the series, particularly 

volume 12 of the manga. This fic is also absolutely fluffy, feel-good 

and bordering (if not already) sappy. If you choose to read it, then 

please pass on comments and feedback to me to tarotwatery@yahoo.com. 

More notes after the fic.

________________________________

'All the Love in the World'

A Card Captor Sakura Fanfic

By Mia Marci

________________________________

__

'I'm not looking for someone to talk to,

I've got my friends; they're more than okay.

I've got more than a girl could wish for,

I live my dreams, but it's not all they say.

Still I believe,

I'm missing something real,

I need someone who really sees me...'

It's the school holidays, but I'd like to keep myself busy. 

Besides the obligatory housework, I've also worked even harder on my 

gymnastics and cheerleading routines, I've even read a bit for the next 

semester. I don't recall a previous occasion when I've intensely studied 

and practiced - most especially during vacation. I know Daddy and 

Oniichan notice; they just don't say anything about it. They know why, 

they don't have to ask me. They go along with their work as usual, and 

for a while...even Oniichan didn't make fun of me. I thank them for 

that.

I have to work. I have to keep busy, if not, I start to think too 

much. When I start to think too much, even my happiest memories start to 

make me cry. Painful, sorrowful tears overshadowing the lightness in my 

heart, making it grow heavy with pain and regret. If I had nothing else 

to aspire for, I have it in me to just lock myself away, and cry. As I 

cry, I would wait for him. I would only stop crying when he comes 

back...

No, I'm not that kind of girl. I could not lock myself away 

because I know that it would not make the situation any better or worse. 

A single tear would not change the events that made Syaoran depart, nor 

would it suddenly make him appear before me and declare that he would be 

my side forever and forever. Those things only happen in stories, or to 

older people who could just drop everything and flit off to his or her 

loved one's side.

Oh come on, he will come back soon. When he'll come back, I'm not 

sure of. 

'If', he'll come back?

If I start thinking that way, then he'll probably never return. 

Oh, he WILL come back. Yes he will. I can actually believe that, no 

matter how obscure the future is. I can't tell how we'll meet again, how 

he'll look like, but I just know that we'd meet again, and we'd be 

together. There are times when I do doubt this, when some time passes 

without a note or call from him. Yet when he does write, and apologizes 

for his irregularity, suddenly my faith in his return reaffirms itself 

as I read or as I listen to him...and a voice inside reminds me "He 

promised."

I am sure that Syaoran would never break a promise like that to 

me. I cannot imagine being that sure of anyone else.

Until he does keep that promise and return, I still keep myself 

busy.

Till then, I can only think of him and remember him. 

When I remember him, I wonder what would've happened if things 

between us were different, if at some point, I realized his feelings for 

me, and my feelings for him. When he was still here, how would it be 

between us if we were more than close friends? If we were together till 

the time of his leave, how would we say goodbye? Would I be this 

wistful, or less? Would I be more patient for his return?

Syaoran, I haven't heard from you for the last several weeks. What 

happened? Are you somewhere else now?

Syaoran?

Are you still there? Are you still going to come back? Not even 

your promise is keeping me from having doubts now. Why haven't you 

written? 

Why haven't you called?

If he's forgotten me, someone please give me a sign.

Now, I guess, I can only wait for a sign, or for him. 

I don't know if he'll ever come back, or if we'll ever meet again. 

Now I'm as unsure as ever, and his promise is just barely an affirmation 

to me now.

__

'Don't wanna wake up alone anymore,

Still believing you'll walk through my door,'

"I'm going!" I called out hurriedly, slipping on my shoes. "Oh I'm 

so late...Oniichan will be saying that even when I'm a junior high 

school student, I still oversleep!" I grabbed my bag and ran outside, 

heading down the street.

What greeted me, minutes after I walk out my front door - stops me 

in my tracks. What first caught my stare was the teddy bear with 

wings...just like the one I gave Syaoran.

My gaze slowly moved from the teddy bear, to him. Syaoran.

Wearing a school uniform with the same badge as mine. 

He smiled kindly. His gaze, bright and optimistic, never left 

mine.

"My business in Hong Kong is finally over. I can stay in Tomoeda 

from now on." He says, his eyes bright.

"Really?" I asked, my breath catching, still looking slightly 

stunned. 

I somehow manage to take a few steps closer to him, unconsciously 

studying him closely. My thoughts were shouting in joy, I was 

overwhelmed with the excitement and utmost happiness inside. Happiness I 

have only ever imagined, as with the reunion that's finally unfolding 

before me. "We don't have to wait any longer? With nothing but letters 

and telephone calls?"

"Yes." Syaoran answered.

__

'You'll reach for me and I'll know it's for sure,'

Tears started to spill from my eyes, as I flung myself into his 

arms and embraced him as tightly as I could. I never, ever want to let 

go. 

"From now on, we'll always be together."

I felt him nod, and hold me closer. At last, I could 

wholeheartedly believe him, without a doubt.

__

'And I'll give...all the love in the world'

~owari~

With the song in my head, thus random bit of inspiration lead to 

the short, fluffy, fanfic you see here. I'm quite satisfied with it, and 

I really hope the readers enjoy it.

Syaoran and Sakura's reunion is straight off from the volume 12 

manga. The dialogue's been changed slightly for the sake of 

dramatization, though I hope such changes remain as accurate as possible 

to the original. As guides for that scene, I used English translations 

of the original Japanese from 'Sekai Sefuku' 

(http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Fountain/4000/) while translating the 

same scene from my Indonesian manga.

Anyway, feedback and comments can be sent to 

tarotwatery@yahoo.com. Thank you very much. :) 


End file.
